Power Of The Allverse game
About Power Of The Allverse is the game is a crossover with pretty much every single character ever including ones most people never heard of including omnipotent beings of fiction And Featurs story modes For Marvel , Dc , Anime , Manga , Comics , Cartoon , Tv , movie and featurse all the video game characters like from God Of War , H.A.L.O , Koei Warriors , and more it also featurs the 3 Super Omnipotent Beings Allverse God Supreme Super1ZillionMangaGod , Tooo Gowaka Itmitsuni and beings like one-above-all , beyonder , living tribunal as characters in also has a system were you can have up to 1,000 costom characters and probably at least 1,850,000,000 playable characers because of all the crossovers and a vs system , story moad , gallery , glossery , arcade , and can play online and lots more Also has Dragon Ball AF and Dragon Ball Fanfiction Characters and Has M.U.G.E.N Characters Including The Diffrent Orochi's and Has New Features never featured before Story Gameplay has a very larg variety of diffrent fighting styles like 3d fighting ,2d fighting , and more it also has lots of combos and for all powerful super godlike beings extra explosive attacks and has a gallactic,universe,multiverse,omniverse ultraverse megaverse powers for omnipotent and ultra powerful characters like one-above-all , Beyonder , Anti-Monitor and guys like that and for Normal Characters still have strong attacks so if the game comes out dont try to pick out the overpowered characters all the time their . and the fighting style is a mix of other verses With 3d like DB Raging Blast , Budokai Tenkinichi ,and 2d like street fighter , mortal kombat and the ability to use gun/wepons like in H.a.l.o and Call Of Duty Characters i am not sure witch storylines crossover chars all can be unlocked the end but in story moads you have to unlock some startingchar means already unlocked marvel storyline Online GamePlay is has online gameplay to with the best features of any game yet such as up to 1,000,000,000,000,000 missions including ones witch is likely to get popular when or if the game comes out such as assasinate obama and such you can visit almost any location in fiction yes but also get to visit a exact virtual version of the entire known world and the online com es with hundreds of tournaments to perticibate in Character customization you can create yp to 1,000 custom characters and use a very awsome creation base witch is the best customazation room in any game ever created you get to use any costume and all kinds of diffrent armor , wepons , design , and Skills you want nere limitless posibilitys you can also cosmtom powers and size from 3 feet to 14 feet and mabey even more it has ben estimated to be at least 1,762,000,561,800,661,356,000,456,000,000,000,555,678,123,444,850,862,950 possibilitys mabey more cuz of all crossover costums and stuff like that also brings the Flashing BackGround Effects and Energy Aruras